The Surprise of a Proposal
by nothinghappenstome
Summary: Prompt: Gay marriage is legalised in the UK. Sherlock and John's reaction to this. I may write another chapter about the wedding, but we'll see.
1. The Surprise of a Proposal

Prompt: Gay marriage is legalised in the UK. Sherlock and John's reaction to this.

* * *

><p>John awoke slowly that Sunday morning, Sherlock and him had crashed out the previous night on their bed after their latest case. He could feel Sherlock's gentle breathing against his neck, with his head rested in to the crook of John's neck. It wasn't until John heard the sound of a page being turned did he open his eyes to find Sherlock reading a newspaper in bed, with a slight smile on his face.<p>

"Good morning. You're reading something good, what is it about?" Sherlock smiled.  
>"Marriage in the UK has been allowed for gay couples." John laughed.<br>"Maybe one day we'll get married."  
>"Would you like to consider marriage?"<br>"Sherlock, I've just woken up. But yes, I would if you're happy with it. But I expect a proper proposal if you are planning on marrying me." They both smiled at each other as John's alarm went off.  
>"Another day at the surgery..." He gently kissed Sherlock, and dragged himself to the shower.<p>

Sherlock waited for the water in the bathroom to run for a few minutes before getting up, leaving his pyjama top off. He walked into the living room, wearing just his pyjama bottoms and silk robe. He made John tea, two sugars no milk, and made him egg omelettes for his breakfast. John stepped out of the shower, and pulled on his work clothes, leaving his tie undone and the top two buttons of his shirt undone before walking into the kitchen.

"It smells like eggs. Sherlock, what have you be-" He cuts himself off in slight shock of his breakfast laid out on the table.  
>"You did- you cooked this for my breakfast?" John sat down and started to eat his egg omelettes and sip at his tea.<br>"Yes, yes I did." John smiled and ate quickly before kissing Sherlock lightly.  
>"Thank you."<p>

* * *

><p>It would be two weeks before Sherlock would surprise John again.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a long day at the surgery, having to deal with all the little children crying because they're scared of needles and their parents worrying because they have a cold. John was tired and annoyed, all he wanted to do was go home and fall asleep in Sherlock's arms on the sofa with a take-away. He walked into the flat to be greeted by a note.<br>"Get changed into the suit that's on your bed, and meet me at the nice Thai around the corner in an hour.  
>I'm missing you."<br>John smiled, and slowly walked up to his bedroom, opening his door to see a black Spencer Hart suit with a light blue shirt.  
>"Oh Sherlock..." He mumbled into the empty room before changing into the suit which just happened to be perfect fit. He checked his watch, ten minutes and he'd be expected to be with Sherlock in half an hour. He had ten minutes to waste before heading to the restaurant, it took twenty minutes to walk there.<p>

John wandered down the stairs from his bedroom, and into Sherlock's. He picked up a book Sherlock was reading, one of John's medical textbooks from his training days. John smiled. He just looked around the room, properly appreciating it for what it was worth. Even though it was a mess, it was organised. As if Sherlock had placed everything he had in that certain order, and if anything was moved, he wouldn't be able to find a thing.

John turned up at the restaurant a few minutes early, with Sherlock no where to be seen. He walked up to the front desk and asked if there was a reservation for a Holmes. John was led to one of the small private rooms at the back of the restaurant, to were Sherlock was sat waiting for him.

Sherlock smiled and stood up, gently planting a kiss on John's lips.  
>"I missed you today." He whispered into John's ear as he held the seat for John.<br>"I never realised you missed me this much during the day. A new suit and dinner out?" John looked slightly puzzled, but felt so glad that Sherlock had arranged the dinner out.  
>"Just one of the ways to show you that I love you." Sherlock smiled as he called the waiter to order their favourite Thai curry.<p>

John finished eating and slowly got up.  
>"Just going to the bathroom." He smiled at Sherlock and left. Sherlock watched him leave, and calmed his heart. It was beating too fast, he was nervous. He'd never felt so nervous in his life. As John walked back through the door into their private dining room, Sherlock stood up and kissed John.<br>"I love you, and I want to be with you forever. I need you, you are what keeps me going everyday, and I don't want you to be swept off your feet by someone else. I want you to be here by my side with me as my partner," Sherlock smiled at John, and slowly knelt to the floor, never breaking eye contact as he took John's hand in his. "What I'm asking is, my John Watson, is will you marry me?" Sherlock looked into John's eyes, trying to read him. But nothing could prepare him for what John did next.  
>"Of course I will marry you, my consulting detective." John pulled Sherlock to his feet, and kissed him with passion and love. He pulled away slightly and breathed the words onto Sherlock's lips.<br>"I love you forever, and to be honest, I thought you would never ask." John gently stroked Sherlock's perfectly sculpted cheek as he pulled Sherlock in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>All mistakes are mine, and mine only. Hope you enjoy, and please review~<strong>

**Olivia x**


	2. The Marriage

_The Marriage_  
><em>Well, it has been a while, but this idea still been lingering in my mind, about the marriage. And I had a lot of time on my hands today. Please review, and hope you like! I may write a honeymoon chapter if this goes down well...<em>

* * *

><p>Sherlock slammed the doors open of Lestrade's office and threw the case file on his desk.<br>"There you go detective. Now go do what you do best and arrest the woman's ex-husband." Sherlock smiled and turned around to find John by his side, which had just run up the stairs to catch up with him. John leaned onto Sherlock and wrapped an arm around his waist into Sherlock's coat pocket. He takes out a white and gold envelope and handed it to Lestrade.

Lestrade looked down at the envelope, and then to John. He then opened the envelope, and read the note, which was written in Sherlock's cursive handwriting.  
>"You have been invited to the marriage of Sherlock Holmes &amp; Dr John Hamish Watson on the 20th of December at the Lanesburough Hotel."<p>

Lestrade looked up at the both of them and smiled. "Tell your brother that he owes me a tenner. But I'd like to come."  
>John smiled back and pulled the blushing Sherlock out of his office.<br>"See, wasn't that hard now, was it Sherlock?"  
>Sherlock glared at John, but then kissed him on the forehead as he held his hand.<br>"It seems not." Sally watched the two of them walk out of the Yard holding hands and giggling to each other. She turned around to Lestrade for an explanation.  
>"We were right. They're getting married." Sally face broke out in a laugh as they both looked out of the window to watch them both get into a cab.<p>

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, invitations were sent and arrangements were made, and the wedding was drawing closer.<p>

* * *

><p>John slumped down into his armchair after a long day at the surgery. He looked down to the ring on his hand; it was a simple engagement ring. White gold band and a small sapphire in the centre which, according to Sherlock, sparkled like his own blue eyes. John felt a vibration in his pocket; a text from Sherlock.<p>

"Meet me in ten minutes at the jewellers on Oxford's street? You know the one, Tiffany and Co. I've missed you once again today. -SH"

John smiled, and then texted back.  
>"Tiffany's? How are we meant to afford that? I've missed you too. -JW"<br>"I think you're forgetting that I have a huge inheritance from the death of my mother. Now get out of your armchair and meet me there. -SH"

John pulled himself out of his chair and pulled off his tie and replaced it with a jumper. He put his coat on once more, locked the flat door and headed out once more to catch a taxi. As he sat in the taxi, he couldn't believe that in a week he would be married to Sherlock. All that was to be done was to buy wedding rings and pick up their tuxedos.

John arrived at the jewellers five minutes early, and he entered the well security guarded Tiffany shop. He felt so out of place, but he tried to ignore this fact and he headed towards the wedding section. A pair of long arms slipped around his waist and pulled John close to them and he nuzzled John's hair with his nose. John smiled and turned his head to look at Sherlock.  
>"Nice of you to join me." He quickly kissed Sherlock and turned back to look at the wedding rings. Sherlock looked over John shoulder, and pointed out a matching pair of wedding rings.<br>"How about them?" He whispered into John's ear. He was pointing at a pair of white gold wedding rings, with a ribbon pattern engraved into them. "They'd match your engagement ring."  
>John smiled and placed one of his hands on top of one of Sherlock's on his waist.<br>"They're perfect." John asks the assistant to take out the two rings. They both try them on for fit, and send them to be re-sized. Half an hour later, the assistant brings out the rings, and they are perfect size. Sherlock whispers in her ear the engravement that he wants on the ring.  
>"Sherlock? What is it going to say?" Sherlock smiled at John, and sat him down on the sofa as they waited for their rings to be engraved. "You'll see in good time. I just wanted your ring to have a slightly different message." John sighed and leant into Sherlock.<p>

Twenty minutes later, and their rings were complete. John took his ring out of the box they'd just been handed. The engraving read "SH & JHW 20/12/11. Could be dangerous" John looked at Sherlock, with a shocked smile on his face. "The text you sent me to make me come to you the first day we met. How did that survive deletion?"  
>"Anything with you has never been deleted, and never will be." Sherlock smiled. John placed his ring back in the box, and waited for Sherlock to pay. As they walked out of Tiffany's, John kissed Sherlock.<br>"I can't wait until you are finally my husband. You are so beautiful and perfect, and you'll be all mine, mine forever."  
>"John?"<br>"Yes Sherlock?"  
>"I wrote our own wedding vows." John looked at Sherlock at laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>John arrived home from the surgery, his last shift until after their honeymoon abroad. He was almost pushed out of the door by a hurried Sherlock. "Sherlock!" John shouted for him, but it was too late, he'd left. That meant one thing; Mycroft.<br>"Mycroft. Glad of you finally to acknowledge our existence. I take it you'll be there?"  
>Mycroft twirled his umbrella.<br>"I appear to have upset your fiancé. But I will be there."  
>John sat down in the sofa, and pulled his phone out and texted Sherlock to come home.<br>"And why have you come here?"  
>"Just to say that if you hurt Sherlock, if you ever leave Sherlock after this wedding I will hunt you down. No one and I mean no one will ever get away with hurting my little brother."<br>John frowned. "I love Sherlock very much, with all my heart. I will never leave him, you got that? Now get the hell out of our flat. You've upset my fiancé, and I want him to come home tonight."  
>Mycroft smirked and left the flat, and seconds later Sherlock appeared, with a hurt expression on his face. He sat down next to John, his gaze looking down.<p>

"John, I just assumed that you would take my surname and create a double barrel surname. But I'm sorry for not consulting with you, and if that's upset you-" John pulled Sherlock to face him.  
>"I would gladly take your surname as my own. Where is this coming from? Your brother? Ignore him, he's a bastard." John gently kissed Sherlock.<br>"There is no where I would rather be other than with you." John smiled at sat back, and mumbled to himself.

"Doctor Watson-Holmes. Doctor W-Holmes. I can't wait until that's written on my door at the surgery and on every legal document..." Sherlock smiled and rested his head on John's shoulder. "Sounds beautiful."

* * *

><p>As the wedding drew closer, and was only a day away, Sherlock was running around London completing his last case for a couple of weeks. John was lying on the sofa with his shirt unbuttoned and loose jeans on. He was reading the last Harry Potter book once more, one of his favourite reads, when there was a knock at the door.<br>"Who is it?" John called, folding over the corner of his page.  
>"It's Sarah, I've come to drop off Sherlock and yours tuxedo's." Sarah was standing outside their flat door with two suits, covered in separate covers.<br>"Come in, the door is unlocked." John threw the book onto the armchair as he stood up, buttoning up his shirt slightly to look more decent for Sarah. He smiled when she entered, and took the two tuxedos off her. He went into their bedroom, and placed Sherlock's on their bed before heading to his old bedroom, which was now a guest room and office type room, and taking the tux out. Sarah followed him into the room.  
>"Well come on then, try it on." She smiled, and turned her back. John quickly pulled on the white shirt and silver tie, silver waist coat and black jacket and trousers. He straightened the jacket and told Sarah to turn around.<br>"What do you think?" John laughed as he felt like a model.  
>"Rather dashing, I must say." Sarah smiled at him. "Well, my job here is done. I should head home and pick up my dress." John remembered the day they chose both his tuxedo and her dress.<br>"I take it it's the blue floaty one we looked at?" Sarah nodded. John hugged her, and whispered her thanks, before letting her head home. John looked at himself in the mirror, he still couldn't believe it. He thought it was a dream; a dream he wanted never to end. John slowly took off his tuxedo and hung it back in its case. He smiled, and then placed this in the spare wardrobe. He noticed his old army uniform, and pulled it out. He pulled on his army jacket, which had his three medals; a CGC award for saving his unit whilst dying from his wounded shoulder, his OCM for serving in Afghanistan and his medal for being injured in action. This was the first time since he had received his CGC that he had worn his jacket. John sat down on the bed, and remembered the three times he met the Queen, and the pride he felt as he received those medals serving for his country. He remembered how dull and grey his life became before Sherlock came along. He awoke from his reminiscing when Sherlock sat down on the bed next to him, and he traced the medals with his fingertips.  
>"I always forget that you were someone before me. You've done so much with your life before me, and I forget. I forget that you were such a brave and strong person before I met you, and that you'd already lived. I forgot because my life only began when I met you..." Sherlock trailed off as his fingers dropped from John's medals. John cupped his cheek, and Sherlock leant into the touch. John held his head to gaze into his eyes.<br>"I may have done all these things, and been awarded these medals. But the damage done was meant to be irreversible. I hated being touched, and I couldn't trust anyone. I even hated it when Sarah kissed me. You reversed the irreversible, and my life began once more. You kick started me back to life." John smiled and gently kissed Sherlock.

John slipped off the jacket and hung it back up, and then held his hand out for Sherlock to take. Sherlock did so, and John led him downstairs, where he picked up his jumper and coat, pulling them on. "Come on, let's go out tonight. My treat, our last dinner together as boyfriends." John laughed and squeezed his hand, pulling him out of the flat.

* * *

><p>That night, Sherlock and John slept in separate rooms, and in the morning John went to Sarah's house with his tux in a bag, not breaking the tradition of seeing Sherlock until they met in the hotel. Sherlock wondered about the flat, tidying it slightly. He even fixed the Hoover he'd broken to clean the flat for when they returned that night. He tidied away his microscope and all his equipment, and filed away case notes in the "study". Sherlock smiled and then quickly got changed into his tuxedo.<p>

* * *

><p>John was restless; he wanted time to fly until 1pm so he could go to the hotel. He just couldn't wait to see Sherlock in his tux.<p>

Before they both knew it, they were getting into two separate taxis to head to the hotel. At 12:30pm, Sherlock and their guests headed into the reception hall. There weren't many guests; only Lestrade, Sarah, Molly, Harry, Clara and Mike. Parents on both sides of the family were either deceased or non-existent. John paced the room he was in, and waited until five minutes to one. He then entered the reception hall, and was stunned at how gorgeous Sherlock looked. If it wasn't for everyone else in the room, John would've jumped him. Sherlock was wearing a white shirt with a pale blue bowtie, a white waistcoat, a long grey jacket and matching trousers. John walked up to stand by the side of his lover, and took his hand in his.

* * *

><p>"Do you, Sherlock Holmes, take John Hamish Watson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"<br>Sherlock turned to face John, and held both of his hands. He looked straight into John's eyes.  
>"I do."<br>"Do you, John Hamish Watson, take Sherlock Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
>John squeezed Sherlock's hands.<br>"I do."  
>Sherlock took his ring for John, and slipped it onto his finger.<br>"I promise you, John Hamish Watson, to love and to care for you and make sure you are no longer captured and held captive because of me, as of this day forward I will try my hardest not to ruin our flat with experiments and to listen to you." John laughed and felt a tear form in his eyes as he took his ring for Sherlock and slipped it onto Sherlock's finger.  
>"I promise you, Sherlock Holmes, to love and to care for you, and to remain always at your side and as your doctor, and to look after you and make sure you eat, sleep and remain of drugs." A laugh rippled out through the guests, as they all knew them both well.<p>

"From this day forward, I pronounce you both married."  
>Sherlock cupped John's cheek and gently kissed him and pulled away as he murmured into his ear. "You look beautiful today." John smiled.<br>"I think we both look beautiful." A flash went off as the photographer took a picture of the two of them looking into each other's eyes.

Sherlock and John where then lead to the table where they both signed the legal papers. John smiled as his name was written legally as John Hamish Watson-Holmes.  
>"Look how beautiful my name has suddenly become..." John looked at Sherlock and gently kissed him again, in front of everyone. As the guests and photographer left the room, to file into another room for more photos.<br>"Doctor John Hamish Watson-Holmes. Doctor W-Holmes..." Sherlock rolled his name of his tongue. Sherlock caressed John's cheek. "A beautiful name for such a perfect husband. And you're mine now."  
>"Sherlock, I've always been yours, since the second we met." Sherlock looked like he was about to cry but shook it off. He held John's hand and led him out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Sherlock unlocked the flat door and picked John up in his arms. "Sherlock? You know I hate it when you pick-" Sherlock pressed his lips to John's.<br>"It's tradition. Carry the bride across the threshold. And since you're the one that took on my surname, you're the bride." He winked at John and carried him into their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you enjoyed that. Tell me if you think I should write another chapter, and please review. Olivia xx<strong>


	3. The Honeymoon

I am SO sorry this took so long to update. Been busy and distracted and not really in the best mood to write, everything I wrote I just deleted and started again. This is my fourth attempt at this to make it good in my eyes! :L Please enjoy, rate and review, and this is the last chapter in the mini-series.

* * *

><p>John slowly awoke as the sunlight started to pour through the window. His arm was wrapped around his naked lover, and he looked down at his rings. He watched them sparkle and shine in the sun, and he smiled to himself. Sherlock started to stir and he moved his head up off John's chest and onto his shoulder. He looked into John's eyes and smiled, slowly closing them and he pressed his hand gently above John's heart. He mumbled quietly "Good morning, Doctor W-Holmes." He smiled again and reached for his other hand, and slowly drifted back to sleep. John looked down at his beautiful lover, and pulled the blanket over the both of them. John was wide awake, and checked Sherlock's clock. It was 8:30am. John smiled and settled back down on the bed, smoothing Sherlock's curly locks that were messed up with sex and sleep.<p>

"Good morning Dr W-Holmes." John almost jumped out of his skin as he noticed the older brother leant against the door frame. His cheeks turned red as he blushed, and he pulled the blanket up closer.  
>"Why are you here?"<br>Mycroft chuckled. "I just came to say you never said Greg- I mean Lestrade was a looker."  
>John groaned. "The two Holmes brothers, one's fallen for a detective and the other is a detective. Let me guess, you want me to tell you want your future boyfriend likes?"<br>It became Mycroft's turn to blush red, and straighten his already straight jacket. "If you please."  
>John laughed, and awoke Sherlock from his slumber. "John, tell my gay brother to fuck off, and leave us be until after our honeymoon." John looked at Mycroft and smiled. "I'll text you later." Mycroft nodded and left the room, but turned around and spoke to Sherlock.<br>"I think you should leave the fucking for John, I don't think he would appreciate it if you fucked anyone else." Mycroft grinned and left. Sherlock turned to look at John, and deleted the conversation that him and his annoying older brother just had.

John lay in bliss as he thought about every single event that happened the previous day, and how amazing the previous evening was. John smiled at the last memory, and he slowly unwrapped himself from Sherlock. Sherlock leant up onto his elbows. "John?" John turned his head around slightly, his back still facing Sherlock.  
>"Yes Sherlock?"<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"The shower. I need to freshen up. Although... You could join me." John winked at Sherlock and walked into the bathroom, shortly followed by Sherlock.<p>

Sherlock locked the bathroom door behind him and pushed John against the door, passionately kissing him and he kissed his way down to the sensitive spot of John's neck, and gently sunk his teeth in and sucking. He pulled back and admired his work. "There, perfect. That should be fun to hide later when we go on our honeymoon." He smirks and dragged John into the shower after him and turned the water on.

John had just finished packing their suitcase and he headed back into the lounge. "Sherlock, you have to put more clothes on than just your trousers at one point you know." John's hand subconsciously moved to his neck, where he could feel a hickey forming.  
>"Make me." Sherlock looked up from his laptop screen and grinned.<br>"My pleasure then." John winked, pulled a rope out of the top drawer of Sherlock's desk and quickly tied Sherlock's hands in front of him in such a way that he had a lead to pull Sherlock on.  
>"Bedroom. And you are going to put on clothes and then I will force feed you." John pulled him onto the bed, and tied the rope to a bed post. He quickly unbuckled Sherlock's trousers and stepped him into a pair of comfortable jeans. He then untied his wrists and pushed him backwards onto the bed and tied his ankles to the bed. John smiled, and got his pale blue-green shirt. He straddled Sherlock's hips and pressed one arm to his side. He pulled on the shirt onto one arm and then switched arms. He then pressed both of Sherlock's arms underneath him and kissed Sherlock, buttoning up his shirt as he slipped his tongue into Sherlock's mouth.<p>

John got up, smiled and untied his ankles and tied his wrists back together, but behind his back this time.  
>"Good boy, you've behaved yourself." Sherlock smirked but still remained silent as he was lead into the kitchen. His wrists were tied to the chair as John quickly prepared a sandwich and salad. He sat to the side of Sherlock and held a fork of salad to his mouth. Sherlock shook his head.<br>"Sherlock, I won't appreciate you throwing up over me on the plane because you haven't eaten anything."  
>Sherlock shook his head again. "Fine, fine." John took a bite of sandwich, held it in-between his teeth and forcefully kissed Sherlock whilst he pushed the sandwich into his mouth. Sherlock smiled and swallowed the sandwich. "I don't mind that one bit however." John laughed and repeated until the entire sandwich was gone.<br>"I am not doing that with the salad." Sherlock frowned and pulled on his wrist ties. "Untie me and I'll eat myself." John looked carefully at Sherlock and untied one of his wrists, the other remained behind his back. Sherlock smirked and ate the salad slowly and never broke eye contact with John. John smiled and sat straddling his legs and untied his other wrist. "Good boy." John gently kissed Sherlock as he wrapped his arms behind Sherlock's neck. "I do believe you need to finish the packing as I have no idea where you're taking me." Sherlock grinned and kissed John again. He then pulled John's ring hand forward and kissed his finger where the two rings sat. He then picked John up in his arms and carried him onto the sofa.

"I do believe that there is a box set of Doctor Who for you to watch." Sherlock smiled and kissed his forehead.  
>"And if you say David Tennant looks better in a suit better than me, I will prove you wrong and punish you until you won't ever remember his name." Sherlock winked and grinned darkly as he left the room to finish the packing. John laughed and switched on episode one of series 3. He then wolf-whistled and shouted to Sherlock. "Fucking hell, he is gorgeous in a suit! You can't say he isn't." John waited for Sherlock to reply as he laughed. Sherlock came bounding out of the bedroom and pushed John backwards onto the sofa and pressed his arms to his side next to him. "I'll make you regret that." Sherlock growled and forcefully kissed John, and pressed his hand firmly around his neck. John's pupils dilated until only a thin band of sparkly blue was left as black engulfed his eyes and a slight tightness spread in his trousers. Sherlock smirked. "You get aroused when I'm angry. Nice to know that for the future." John growled. Sherlock released John, and spoke again before he sauntered out of the room. "You can deal with that," He looked down at the tightness in his trouser and smirked "Yourself." Sherlock nodded and left the room. John shouted after him "Bastard!"<br>"You'll pay for that to!" John laughed and walked into the bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, please. I bet we look like idiots wondering through an airport with your hands over my eyes and with me wearing earplugs to muffle everything other than what you say." Sherlock laughed.<br>"I can't give any part of our honeymoon away until we're on the private... Oops. I forgot to mention we're borrowing Mycroft's private jet. Anyway, we're only a minute away from the steps." Sherlock laughed and pushed John towards the steps up to the private jet and removed his hands. John turned around and looked at Sherlock in awe as he slowly climbed the steps.  
>"Mycroft has a bloody private jet?" John slowly sat down on the large sofa in the jet.<br>"Well, he wasn't going to let his brother in law travel in a normal jet was he? And since I'm his brother I guess I was included." Sherlock pulled John towards one of the four seats with a seatbelt.  
>"We're going to take off soon."<p>

Once they had taken off, Sherlock clicked his fingers twice and the visors on the window slowly shut. "Can't risk you seeing." Sherlock smiled and unbuckled himself and gently kissed John.  
>"I'm afraid it's a long flight, about twelve hours to the island."<br>John laughed and kissed Sherlock.  
>"I don't care; more time that I get to spend with my perfect husband." Sherlock unbuckled John from his seat, and pulled his legs around his waist and carried him to the sofa and placed him on his lap as he gently caressed his cheek and smiled.<br>"I think you've got the bad end of the deal Doctor. I'm a pain to live with; whereas you're amazing. You care about everyone and you're beautiful, you have medals and you're brave and so special. Whereas I'm not like that." John let a tear well up.  
>"What's got into you? I don't think I've ever got that many compliments in one go before. You're perfect; clever, beautiful and so so special. Surprising and lovely, and a wonderful heart no matter how much you refuse my dear soppy husband." John kissed Sherlock and twisted round to sit next to him and rest his shoulder as Sherlock chuckled.<br>"I guess the emotions of the wedding are getting to me."  
>"Good." John looked up and smiled at Sherlock.<p>

* * *

><p>"John, we're here." John looked out of the plane window to discover that they were about to land on an island, an island he'd always dreamed about. The island where all honeymoon couples must go.<br>"Sherlock... We're at Jeju island. You brought us here..." He looks out of the window in awe and Sherlock rests his head on John's shoulder.  
>"I thought you'd like it." Sherlock pressed a kiss to his neck and took hold of his hand.<br>"Come on then." Sherlock smiled and unbuckled John out of the seat and led him out into the heat of the island.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a hotel, overlooking the sea. Sherlock and John were lead up to the honeymoon suite on the top floor, where Sherlock thanked the guide and shut the door. John turned to look at Sherlock as he grinned, before heading out onto the balcony to look at the beach in the night sky.<p>

Sherlock placed the suitcases down as followed John out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around John's middle before he rested his head on John's shoulder. He whispered into his ear. "How about a midnight swim? Or are you too tired?" John looked up at Sherlock and gently kissed him. "Midnight swim sounds great."

They slowly wandered out into the water in t-shirts and shorts as the splashed each other with the hand that they weren't holding. As John reached the point where he could no longer touch the floor, he wrapped his legs around Sherlock's hips and his arms behind his neck as Sherlock carried him further.

Sherlock gently kissed John as the moonlight reflected off the surface and at the happy lovers as they kissed each other in the peace of knowing they would not get interrupted.  
>"Dr Watson-Holmes?" Sherlock pulled back and looked into John's eyes.<br>"Yes Mr Holmes?"  
>"I love you." John chuckled and kissed him again.<br>"I love you too silly."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later and the lovers returned from their honeymoon, tanned and happy, their wedding glow rubbing off on everyone, even Anderson and Sally laid off the jokes for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Olivia xx


End file.
